yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tamashi Drive
" " (魂タマシードライブ, Tamashī Doraibu), también conocido como Soul Drive, es el tercer tema musical de apertura japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, interpretado por el grupo Color Bottle. Se estrenó el día 9 de abril de 2012 en el episodio 50 y finalizó su debut en el episodio 73, siendo reemplazado por el tema Orenai Heart. Al igual que en las secuencias de apertura anteriores, las imágenes mostradas en esta apertura cambian cada cierto tiempo: * En los episodios 52 y 53, el "Campeón Heroico - Excalibur" de Nistro aparece en lugar del "Número 32 Draco Tiburón" de Reginald Kastle. * En los episodios 53, 54, 58, 59, 64, 65, 70 y 71, Anna Kaboom aparece en lugar de Tori Meadows durante los últimos planos. * En los episodios 56, 57, 62, 63, 68 y 69, Cathy Katherine y sus gatos aparecen en lugar de Tori Meadows durante los últimos planos. * En el episodio 57, Nelson Andrews, tres niñas sin nombre y Charlie McCay son añadidos. * En el episodio 59, "Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de Leo" ya no está oscurecido cuando aparece detrás de Quattro. * En el episodio 63, en la escena en que muestra a Yuma Tsukumo y Astral en el Estadio de Duelos, la postura de Astral es diferente, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos. Vídeos Versión TV= thumb|center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical= thumb|center|600 px Letra Kanji= 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ　走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も　何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんな時も共に進もうv |-| Kana= すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども　いどみつずけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう |-| Romaji= Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomoyo ima o ikiteyukō donna tokimo tomoni susumō |-| Inglés (traducción)= Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Versión completa Kanji= 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて なあ友よ　その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから 呼び覚ませ　眠れる力全て 加速して　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 叫べ叫べ　本当の君を 熱き声を　張り上げてゆけ 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんなときも　共に進もう |-| Kana= すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて なあともよ その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから よびさませ眠れる力すべて かそくして たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして さけべ さけべ ほんとうのきみを あつきこえをはりあげてゆけ よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう |-| Romaji= Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Naa tomoyo sono namida wa itsuka dareka no yūki ni naru hazudakara Yobisamase nemureru chikara subete Kasokushite tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Sakebe sakebe hontō no kimi o Atsuki koe wo hariagete yuke Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomo yo ima o ikite yukō donna toki mo tomoni susumō |-| Inglés (traducción)= Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again Hey, my friends, those tears someday Will become someone's courage Call awake all of your sleeping power Accelerate, this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Shout, shout, your true "you" Raise your burning voice Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Personajes presentes * Trey * Quattro * Quinton * Anna Kaboom * Astral * Bronk Stone * Cathy Katherine * Charlie McCay * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip Turner * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Lilybot * Sr. Heartland * Sr. Kay * Nelson Andrews * Orbital 7 * Reginald Kastle * Rio Kastle * Summer * Jen * Spencer * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo * chicas sin nombre Monstruos de Duelo * Gagaga Gardna * Chica Gagaga * Mago Gagaga * Gólem Gogogo * Campeón Heroico - Excalibur * Kurivolt * Melomelodía la Genio de las Trompetas * Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 9 Esfera de Dyson * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 39 Utopía * Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de Leo * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Papiloperativo Fotónico * Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores Cartas * Arquero Achacha * Belloto * Enfermera Antídoto * Aye-aye de Hierro * Tiragon Bebé * Mandíbulas Grandes * Guerrero-Bestia Puma * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Camaracople * Autocard D * Chica Gato * Chica Gato Maga * Mascahueso * Gólem de Máscara Azteca Cronómalo * Trebuchet de Cabrera Cronómalo * Crononauta de Cristal Cronómalo * Esqueleto de Cristal Cronómalo * Cráneo de Cristal Cronómalo * Avión Dorado Cronómalo * Moai Cronómalo * Gólem de Barro Cronómalo * Monolito del Sol Cronómalo * Crashbug * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Dieta de Daño * Maga del Daño * Darklon * Amanecedor * Lanzadados * Digvorzhak, Rey de la Industria Pesada * D.D. Jet de Hierro * D.D. Esper Gorrión Estelar * Percebe Taladro * Volteangután * Rabca Ornado * Gagaga Gardna * Chica Gagaga * Mago Gagaga * Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Caballero Ganbara * Espíritu de Relojería * Marioneta Trucada Princesa * Marioneta Trucada Cabeza de Huevo * Marioneta Trucada Muñeca Sombría * Marioneta Trucada Espantapájaros * Goblindbergh * Gólem Gogogo * Gigante Gogogo * Chamán Verde * Tiburón Martillo * Contendiente Heroico - Lanza Doble * Contendiente Heroico - Espartano * Contendiente Heroico - Espadaescudo * Contendiente Heroico - Martillo de Guerra * Campeón Heroico - Excalibur * Martillohierro el Gigante * Hombremandíbula * Joe el Duendecillo * Taladro Enorme * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Serpienteluz * Gato Monstruo * Mariposa Lunar * Morpho Maripospía * Donador Místico * Nekogal 2 * Tonto Astuto * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 6 Atlandis Cronómala * Número 7 Golpe de Suerte * Número 10 Ilumicaballero * Número 11 Ojo Grande * Número 12 Ninja de la Armadura de Sombras Carmesí * Número 15 Marioneta Trucada Moledor Gigante * Número 16 Amo del Choque * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Número 20 Giga Brillante * Número 25 Foco de Fuerza * Número 30 Gólem de Ácido de la Destrucción * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 33 Machu Mecha Cronómalo * Número 34 Terror-Byte * Número 39 Utopía * Número 40 Marioneta Trucada de Hilos * Número 56 Rata de Oro * Número 61 Volcasaurio * Número 83 Reina de la Galaxia * Número 96 Niebla Oscura * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Tragón Revestido * Búho Revestido * Rebotador Fantasma * Bestia Fénix Gairuda * Papiloperativo Fotónico * Cerbero Fotónico * Círculo Fotónico * Aplastador Fotónico * César Fotónico * Leo Fotónico * Lagarto Fotónico * Rebotador de Golpe Fotónico * Apaleador Fotónico * Piño * Bola de Plasma * Armador * Motociclista Rai * Segadora de las Cartas * Chamán Rojo * Buster Inverso * Cohete Flecha Exprés * Cazador de Escándalos * Aplanadora * Tiburón Autoadhesivo * Shockpulpo * Kraken Calavera * Mola de Agujas * Espadachín Picador * Gato Callejero * Chica Gato Callejera * Papilio Maripospía * Portaaviones Sumergible Aero Tiburón * Rey Perro Sumo * Robot Superdimensional Destructor de Galaxias * Supercañón de Rieles Acorazado * Caballero Tasuke * Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores * Dragón del Trueno Final * Archiduque de Hojalata * Pez Dorado de Hojalata * Rey Tomate * Tomate en Tomate * Caballero Tomate * Máximo Goleador * Triple Estrella Trion * Dama Gato de Dos Colas * Capitán Alado * Caballero Zubaba * Buster Zubaba * ZW - Arco Fénix * ZW - Unicornio Lanza Curiosidades * Color Bottle, la banda japonesa que interpreta esta canción, declaró que mientras trabajaban en la producción de la canción, comenzaron a mirar Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL y estaban muy interesados. La canción fue hecha para encajar en la serie. * Este tema de apertura tiene una de las cantidades más altas de monstruos que se muestran, si no la mayor (incluidos aquellos solo en forma de carta). * Al comienzo del estribillo, se muestra a Yuma Tsukumo robando una carta en su forma ZEXAL en el Campo de Magma usado en el episodio 53, aunque nunca realizó un Duelo, ni realizó una transformación en ZEXAL allí. ** Además, en el minuto 1:07, se ven Yuma Tsukumo (en forma ZEXAL) y Kite Tenjo teniendo un Duelo en el Campo Esfera, que tampoco sucedió. Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de apertura